Kish Gone Crazy
by moonlit sprite
Summary: On one sweet quiet day, our favorite mew mew gets a visit from a certain green haired alien. When Kish starts to get really annoying, Ichigo gives him soda. She found out soon after that soda   alien was a bad idea. Please Read


Kish Gone Crazy

Sitting alone at her desk, thirteen year old Momomiya Ichigo was rejoicing in the sound of silence. Her parents were away for the weekend, her stuck up blonde boss was giving them all a day off to rest, and there was no green haired alien in sight. _Sigh. If only every day could be like this. _The only downside to her pece was . . . homework, the enemy of teenagers everywhere. At least she could catch up on that book report due Monday. Picking up her pencil, she started to work on her paper.

But her peace was short lived.

When she heard the sound she thought it was just a trick of her mind from spending too much time as a Mew Mew. But of course, she knew she was lying to herself, she just didn't want the bliss of the silence to disappear.

"Hey Koneko-chan . . . Guess who?" Someone said, covering hereyes with their hands. _Just when life was being nice . . . Why, why WHY?_ Ichigo asked herself. Growling, she turned around and slapped the mystery person standing behind her. _Stupid alien._ She thought.

"Calm down, is that anyway to treat me? You should try a nicer greeting, like . . . a kiss?" He asked hopefully.

"In your dreams Kish," She growled at the bane of her excistence.

"How did you know that I dream of you, Koneko-chan?" Kish asked in a teasing voice. He loved it when she was annoyed, it made her look so adoreable.

"Go _AWAY_!" she said. "Today is my day off and I have better things to do than sit here argueeing with you. So would you please leave?" Ichigo said, already knowing his answer. This was Kish, she knew that he did what he wanted and never listened to her. So it didn't surprise her when he said,"Nah, I think I'll hang out here for a while." and then plopped down in the floor.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care! Just shut up and let me work on this paper!" She ordered him. She gave him a sharp look whan he saluated at her. Turning around, she focased her attention on the paper. For some reason, however, she couldn't keep her mind on her paper with Kish sitting in the floor behind her. Ten minutes had passed and she already wanted to strangle him. Sigh after sigh after sigh. Did he know how annoyed she was, was he doing this on pupose?

"Hey Koneko-chan?" Kish asked.

"WHAT?" she shouted at him. He jumped back when he saw the flames alight in her eyes. _What's wrong with her?_ he asked himself.

"Uum, do you have anything to drink here?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to be killed.

"Oh." she said, back to normal in a split second. "Sure, what do you want?" she asked as Kish sighed in relief that she was sae again.

"Got any soda?" He asked.

"Sure," and with that, Ichigo got up and walked downstairs. Opening the fridge, she looked around inside. _Soda, soda, soda . . where are you- HA! There._ she thought to herself. Grabbing two cans, she headed back upstairs to the annoying alien. "Here." she tossed him one of the cans then opened the other for herself.

"Hey, Koneko-chan? What's Pepsi?" a confused look riddled his face as he asked about this strange stuff called Pepsi.

"You asked for a can of soda, well there you are." Ichigo sighed as she explained. _What an idiot . . . and to think that he thinks he can take control of this planet. Get a brain . . . _Ichigo mentally sighed. Turning around, she lazily made her way back to her desk. Peering over her shoulder she saw Kish studing the can of Pepsi. Shrugging he opened the can and took a sip.

A bright look can into his eyes as the taste of this stuff called Pepsi set his taste buds into an electric frenzy. Quickly, so fast that Ichigo didn't even see, he chugged the can and let forth a large belch. He was bouncing up and down, filled with sugar and energy. "Hey Koneko-chan? Can I have another can? Pretty please with sugar on top?" He asked, batting his eyelashes.

_Ok, what's with the eye thing?_ Ichigo wondered but answered, "Sure." She disapeared downstairs, only to return shortly after. She had barely handed him the can when it was empty and Kish was smacking his lips. "Yummy!" He said, "Can I have more?" He asked.

"What the heck is your problem? Can you not tell that you just drank that in three seconds? What's gotten into you Kish?" She was obviously angry.

"Ichigoooooooooooooooooooooo," Kish whined like a little girl.

"Fine! If it'll shut you up I'll go get another." This time when she went downstairs, she just grabbed a six pack. Running up the stairs and through the door, she threw the six pack at Kish, none to lightly either. She smirked in satifaction as he rubbed the newly forming bruise on his forhead. However, he soon forgot about his pain when he saw the six pack of Pepsi, which he was beginning to call the best ting ever created by humans . . . ever!

Within the minute, all six cans were empty. Ichigo shook her head in disbelief at this and then turned back around to her homework. What she wasn't suspecting was for Kish to teleport in front of her face, forcing her to jump out of her skin. She numbly nocticed her cat ears and tail pop out in shock.

"I'll be back." he declared and then teleported out of her room.

"What the crap ?" Ichigo said to herself. Well, whatever the reason, she was glad that he was gone._ Maybe now I can get some work done around here . . ._ she sighed in relief. After about five minutes of peace she began to relax. However, for the second time that day her peace was killed. _Please, oh please be a figment of my mind!_ Ichigo wished.

"Hey Koneko-chan, can I ask you something?" the world's most annoying alien on this side of Japan asked.

"WHAT?" a very angry Ichigo shreeched, flying around to look him in the eye.

"Does this dress make my butt look big?" He asked.

"W-W-Wh-what?"

Kish, no longer listening to whatever she had to say about how big his butt looked in the bright pink dress with rinestones that he was wearing for some strange reason Ichigo couldn't explain. All she could do was stare in shocked silence. Now he was dancing around like a disco junkie from the seventies. It was hard to believe that this was the same alien that tried to take over the world every other day while also tring to kill her then confess his love. He was now flying in circles and she just barely dodged when he swooped up and down,

"La la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaa," He sang in a loud voice.

_Omigosh, omigosh! What to do, Ichigo, what to do? _She thiught to herself just before she heard the sound of another person teleporting into her room. Turning around, she saw a very bored Pai floating in the middle of her room.

"You there, human. Have you seen Kish? Ifigured he was ditching and wasting his time trying to get you to notice him, for some reason I don't understand." It was clear that the oldest of the team of aliens was very bored and didn't appear to want to be there.

"Uh, HELLO?" she said, "Can you not see that he's right there? Something is seriously wrong with him." Ichigo exclaimed as she ground her teeth at Pai's stuck up attitude.

"Hm. Really?" He answered. "Kish, whats gotten into you?" Pai asked emotionlessly.

"Oh hi Pai! I'm fine, just dandy! Hey Pai, guess what? Does your name ever make you think about the food pie? I really really really really really really like chocolate pie. Do you like pie, Pai?" Kish gushed as the face of the older alien got more worryed as he listened.

"Ok hman, what did you give him?" Pai asked, turning to Ichigo.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. His condition is one commonly found in an overdose of what on our own planet is a drug but to your people it is harmless."

"All I did was give him some Pepsi. He said he was thirsty and ended up drinking eight cans." Picking her own can up off her desk she continued, "Here, you're the brain here. Figure out if thats what happened and cure hime so I don't have to put up with him." When she finished, she tossed the can to Pai. Catching the empty can, he looked at it, then ran a minitature laser scan over it. Finally, he pulled out a small bottle of a blue liquid and turned once more to Ichigo.

"Your theory was correct. It was your _Pepsi_ that affected him. Luckily, I happen to have some antidote with me. The problem now is getting him to drink it." He explaimed, then looked at the insane Kish to prove his point. Kish was now singing into Ichigo's hairbrush. It was equal to the worst nightmare of any normal person, alien or human.

"Leave that to me," Ichigo said with a knowwing grin. "Oh Kish . . ." She sang in a sing song voice. All of a sudden he looked at her with curious eyes. "Come here."

"Will you give me a kiss if I do?" He asked.

"Why don't you come find out." She mentally gagged at the idea of kissing him.

He floated over to her. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she opened the bottle and poured it down his throught. He swallowed. "W-whaaaaaa-" and then he fainted.

"Kish?" Ichigo said in shock splattered worry. She was relieved to see him then get up all right.

"Koneko-chan? Pai? Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to me?" Question after question he asked.

"kish, just shut up. We were just leaving." Pai said.

"But Pai-"

"C'mon," and with that, Pai dragged a very confused Kish out the window and teleported.

_Phew. At least they're gone. It's so quiet, like a dream come true. Yawn. I'm so tired, I guess I'll go on to bed. _And with that thought, she climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

***The next morning***

"Class, please pass last your book repoorts to the front of the class room. Remember, this counts for thirty-five part of your semester grade," the teacher said from her post at the front of the room.

_Oh crap! Kish, I so you so much! _Ichigo thought as she banged her head on her desk. This was one of the many reasons she hated aliens.


End file.
